1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to controlling arrays of fluorescent lamps. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method and firmware for generating a digital dimming waveform for an inverter in a fluorescent lamp array.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamp arrays are typically incorporated into backlights for liquid crystal displays (LCD), for example, in computers and television receivers. The voltage for the fluorescent lamps is typically generated by an inverter circuit that switches a DC voltage to produce an alternating current in the primary winding of a voltage step-up transformer. A dimming signal, typically represented by an analog voltage signal, is used to vary the time that the fluorescent lamp array is switched on and off to adjust the brightness of the array.